The Great Naruto Chatroom
by randomrunt
Summary: What happens if those Naruto characters can IM using Messenger or something like that? My first fanfic, so please R&R! Just for fun


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please R&R peoples. Oh yeah, and I made this for fun... Just simply for fun.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**BornToLoveRamen** – Naruto

**CherryInSpring** – Sakura

**HateMyBrother** – Sasuke

**BeingLazyIsMyWork** – Shikamaru

**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie** – Chouji

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs** – Ino

**ThisIsFate** – Neji

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople** – TenTen

**IDid9383PushUps** – Lee

**ShyHyuugaHeiress** – Hinata

**SabakuTanuki** – Gaara

**ScariestKamaitachiEva** - Temari

**Puppets&Paints** – Kankuro

* * *

_**BornToLoveRamen** has joined the conference._

_**CherryInSpring**__ has joined the conference._

_**HateMyBrother**__ has joined the conference._

**BornToLoveRamen:** Hiya, Sakura-chan! Sasuke!

**CherryInSpring:** Hi Naruto, and Sasuke-kun...!!

**HateMyBrother:** Hn. Yea... Whatever.

**CherryInSpring:** Oh, c'mon, Sasuke-kun... Please don't be so cold-hearted... I think I want to cry...

**HateMyBrother:** Then, cry.

**BornToLoveRamen:** Sasuke-teme!! How dare you do that to Sakura-chan!!! Have Orochimaru "poisoned" your mind!?

**CherryInSpring:** Hey, Hinata's online now. Wait a sec.

_**ShyHyuugaHeiress**__ has joined the conference._

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Um... H-Hi, Sakura-chan...

**CherryInSpring:** Hi, Hinata!

**BornToLoveRamen:** Hi!!

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** A-Ah...! N-Na-Naruto-kun...!! Um... H-Hi... And also Sasuke-kun...

**BornToLoveRamen:** Hey, Hinata, is Neji online??

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Um... Y-Yes... I'll invite him over...

_**ThisIsFate** has joined the conference._

**ThisIsFate:** Who else are here?

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Um... Neji-nii-san, there is Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun also...

**BornToLoveRamen:** Fu fu fu... grin Fuzzy-brows is online!!

**CherryInSpring:** No wait! Don't --

_**IDid9383PushUps** has joined the conference._

**IDid9383PushUps:** Hello, my youthful friends!! I just did 9,383 push-ups today!

**ThisIsFate:** Can see that by the name, Lee.

**CherryInSpring:** ...

**IDid9383PushUps:** ?

**CherryInSpring:** Nothing, really. Hey, Hinata, why are you so quiet?

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Uh... N-Nothing important, actually...

_**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs**__ has joined the conference._

_**BeingLazyIsMyWork**__ has joined the conference._

_**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie**__ has joined the conference._

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Hey, guys! What 'cha doin'?

**CherryInSpring:** Hey, Ino! Sasuke-kun is here!!

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Oohoohoohoo

_**CherryInSpring**__ has left the conference._

_**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs**__ has left the conference._

**HateMyBrother:** Wait...! What the... What are you doing!? AAHHH!!! Gotta' sign out.

_**HateMyBrother**__ has left the conference._

**BornToLoveRamen:** What do you think they'll do to Sasuke, guys?

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Uhh... Something bad might happen. Even the bad chakra flow is through my computer shrugs

**ThisIsFate:** Well, let the fate be so.

**IDid9383PushUps:** ...Poor him.

_**LoveUrWeaponsPeople**__ has joined the conference._

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** Hi y'all!

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Um... Hi, Ten-Ten-chan...

**IDid9383PushUps:** Uh, guys, I think I have to go... Gai-sensei told me to do 10,000 push-ups again. Ja!

**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie:** Ugh, push-ups. Hate them! I can barely did one push-up!!

**BornToLoveRamen:** That's why you're --

**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie:** "Why I'm"...!?

**BornToLoveRamen:** Uh... Never mind... Nothing really...

_**BornToLoveRamen**__ has left the conference._

**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie:** Ahh!! My delicious potato chips from the Tea Country has arrived!! Wait, I g2g.

_**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie**__ has left the conference._

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Chouji, Chouji...

**ThisIsFate:** Hinata-sama, what happened to Hiashi-sama?

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Uh... I think he's calling you, Neji-nii-san. I think you'd better go now...

**ThisIsFate:** Now, this is bad...

_**ThisIsFate**__ has left the conference._

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Um... M-Me too...!

_**ShyHyuugaHeiress**__ has left the conference._

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** So, who's still here...? No one!? Ugh...

_**ScariestKamaitachiEva**__ has joined the conference._

_**Puppets&Paints**__ has joined the conference._

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** Hey! Wait... Who are you people???

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Temari, duh! Can't you see from my account name!?

**Puppets&Paints:** Ugh, I hate your name. And the name's Kankuro.

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** Wait, you guys are those people from Sunagakure, right!? Oo-Oops, wrong person...

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Huh?? Who are you?

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** Ten-Ten, duh!

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Um... Still can't remember you...

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** The one you fought in the Chuunin Exams!!

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Huh?

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** And I lost...

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Oh, right! slaps head You're the weakling lil' girl that I fought! Yea, you got beaten up real bad!!!

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** I'm trying to forget it, dammit!!

**Puppets&Paints:** Right...

**Puppets&Paints:** Oh, I think Gaara's calling. Temari, we'd better head going!

**ScariestKamaitachiEva:** Okay!! Right on!!!

_**Puppets&Paints**__ has left the conference._

_**ScariestKamaitachiEva**__ has left the conference._

**LoveUrWeaponsPeople:** Nooo...!!! I got left behind again!!

_**LoveUrWeaponsPeople**__ has left the conference._

_**CherryInSpring**__ has joined the conference._

_**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs**__ has joined the conference._

_**ShyHyuugaHeiress**__ has joined the conference._

**CherryInSpring:** Oh no! We almost got him cornered if it wasn't because of Kakashi-sensei's sudden appearance!! I HATE HIM NOW!! 3:(

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Oh... My Sasuke-kun...

**CherryInSpring:** No! He's MY Sasuke-kun!! He's sooo cool!! drooling over Sasuke-kun...

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Uh... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan... W-What are you talking about, I mean—if you don't mind...

**ShyHyuugaHeiress:** Uh... I guess I'll just go now... B-Bye...!

**CherryInSpring:** Uh, I guess it's just you and I huh, Ino-PIG.

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Hey, I am NOT a "PIG" you...FOREHEAD!!!

**CherryInSpring:** What the hell is THAT!?

_**SabakuTanuki**__ has joined the conference._

**CherryInSpring:** You INO!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FOREHEAD!!? HUH!? SAY THAT AGAIN!! _SHANNAROO_!!!

**SabakuTanuki:** Stupid idiots. Wrong room.

_**SabakuTanuki**__ has left the conference._

**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs:** Who the hell is that?

**CherryInSpring:** Who cares!? NOW I'LL FINISH YOU FOR SURE, INO!!

_**PrettyBeyondAllBeliefs**__ has left the conference._

**CherryInSpring:** Trying to run away, huh!? NOW THAT WON'T HAPPEN BECAUSE MY OWN MENTOR IS WAAAY MORE OF AN EXPERT IN RUNNING AWAY, _SHANNAROO_!!!

_**CherryInSpring**__ has left the conference._

_**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie**__ has joined the conference._

**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie:** Huh? Where's everyone?? Hello?? Anybody there?? Hello!!

_**WhoDares2CallMeFatShallDie**_

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R**

**Shinobi-chan**


End file.
